paranoidandroidfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoid Android Features(4.x)
Paranoid Android brings unique, innovative features that improve on the android experience. This is a list of Paranoid Android's features that are present in the latest betas. Hover Hover is Paranoid Android’s next enhancement to notifications. To activate, simply tap on the new icon in your notification shade. When you receive a notification, it will appear at the top of the screen for a few seconds. This allows you to preview the notification without having to interact with it. If the notification is clicked, the app is opened in PA's signature floating mode. You can also drag down to expand the notification. This is the first step in replacing the functionality previously provided by Halo. It’s still in the early stages so don’t be afraid to provide your feedback. Pie Controls With the release of KitKat, not only did a few icons and applications change, the entire environment shifted. Android is becoming easier to use; something that “just works.” As previously mentioned, we’ve decided to take a new approach to the ParanoidAndroid ecosystem due to these changes. One of the “flagship” features of PA has been Pie, a simple, straight-forward replacement of the navigation bar that optimizes the screen space available to the user. Due to the introduction of immersive mode, we were faced with a challenge. The soul of what Pie was in Jellybean didn’t belong in a KitKat world. So, we decided to redesign both the functionality and style of Pie while maintaining a familiar feel. After countless late nights and internal debate, we are happy to announce the following. * Pie has been redesigned to match the KitKat design philosophies, with new typography and cleaner animations. * Pie is now fully integrated into the core user experience with the introduction of on-the-spot preferences. Gone are the days of sorting through endless settings, it can now all be configured on the fly. * Pie gives you all your status information at a glance, when your status bar is hidden, allowing you to get the full immersive experience without missing out on important information. * Pie now integrates the stock google now gesture. Your cards are never more than just a quick swipe away. * Pie no longer features access to the notifications and quick settings panel. Immersive mode means there is always quick access to the status bar. Peek As a team, Paranoid Android has been working to overhaul the Android notification system . We are proud to present our version of active notifications codename Peek. The design philosophy behind peek was to deliver a smartwatch convenience. When you receive a notification Peek will start listening for movement like being taken out of a pocket or lifted off a table. If movement is detected within 10 seconds of receiving a notification A minimalist UI displays your active notifications. No need to press any buttons or unlock any screens, just click or slide to select a notification and the app is launched. Dual Panels on QuickSetting Tiles ' Certain Quicksetting Tiles have two small squares on the top right area. When the user touches the small squares, the tile will reveal additional settings that can be adjusted from the quicksetting tiles. the Wifi tile, the Network tile, the location servicse tile, the Bluetooth tile, and the immersive tile have this feature. The wifi tile reveals the Wi-Fi AP toggle, the Network tile reveals the option to use 2g/3g connection, the location services tile reveals the location accuracy/battery saving option, the immersive tile reveals the option to choose which bar to hide in immersive mode, such as full, status bar, and navigation bar.' CM11 Theme chooser With the theme chooser you can use CM11 themes in PA. You can install a theme, and apply parts of that theme (example: you can use the font of theme A, the style of theme B and the sounds of theme C). You can find themes by searching for 'cm11' in Google Play or by taking a look at the official theme thread on XDA. Cyanogen also made an app to search for themes. Get it here . Themeable parts: *Style *Icons *Font *Background homescreen(s) *Backround lockscreen *Bootanimation *Sounds